One Wish
by Sneakergeek
Summary: Hermione awakes one morning to the sight of a fairy, a fairy bent on giving her one wish.


Prologue

If you woke up to a small fairy perched precariously inches above your nose, what would your reaction be? Would you scream in freight? Would you burst into laughter? Would you be so shocked all you could do was blink and say "Qua?"

Hermione Granger opened her eyes to see that very sight, a small fairy staring her in the eyes. Her immediate reaction was to move to her right as few feet, the problem in this reaction was her bed stopped just short of her movement sending her crashing to her carpeted bedroom floor. A high pitched giggle escaped the fairy. The second reaction, Hermione summoned the wisdom to do was grab at her bedside table for her wand. Another giggle escaped the fairy's body, "There is no use searching for your wand, Hermione," The fairy's voice was high and melodious.

Hermione's eyes widened and hand stopped, "H... How do you know my name and where is my wand?"

The fairy floated in mid-air, wings flittering, with a gesture of her tiny arm she point to the ceiling fan, there in a web of glitter lay Hermione's wand. The fairy heaving a heavy sigh, "But as I said Hermione, you won't be needing it."

"How do you know my name?" Hermione's voice strengthened as she rose from her sprawled position on the floor.

"Miss Hermione, I know much about you. I know you are in a unhappy relationship with a young wizard named Harry Potter," the fairy continued to flit its wings above Hermione's bed.

Hermione now standing got a better look at her intrusive visitor, the fairy was no bigger than her hand. Hermione quickly deduced that the purple winged creature was, in fact, female and that she probably meant no harm in waking Hermione from her slumber. Hermione on the defensive placed on hand on her hip and retorted, "I am perfectly happy with Harry, not that it is any of your business."

"It is my business," the fairy seemed to have taken offense at Hermione's statement rolling up her sleeves, glitter sprinkling to the floor, "and if you are as happy as you say, then why do you cry yourself to sleep at night?"

"How did you know... I am not discussing this with you, you don't know me and you don't know Harry," Hermione said in a huff crossing her arms looking at the fairy. She had told no one of her recent bedtime ritual of crying herself to sleep. It was in response to her growing stress form being separated from Harry, he had pushed a distance between the pair since they had left Hogwarts.

"But you are wrong, Hermione, I have been watching you for some time. I have come to offer you something, if you would like to hear me out I think you maybe interested in them," the fairy sighed again.

"What can you offer me? An anti-crying potion? A memory charm?" Hermione said out of anger.

"I can do almost anything you want me to do. You are right I don't have a potion or a charm, I have a gift that you can shape into whatever you want it to be," the fairy flew closer to Hermione, "I offer you a wish. A wish that will come true."

"A wish?" Hermione looked blankly at the fairy.

"One wish for whatever you want," the fairy waved her arm again, a swirling disk of glitter appeared in the air, "If you want fame, everyone will know your name." As the fairy spoke, Hermione could see herself on a red carpet with people all around her mouthing her name. The fairy continued, "If you want fortune, you will live comfortably forever." As the fairy changed wishes, the image of Hermione laying by a pool with a butler bring her a drink.

"Anything... I could change the past then right?" Hermione continued to look into the pool.

"You mean alter time, of course, but I have to warn you. I can only control that specific event, the wish ends there. Things could change drastically from what you currently know, depending on what you choose. You could be deceased," the fairy looked sternly at Hermione, "A wish changing time could bring about your death."

"I know what I want," Hermione said turning her attention away from the images in the pool. Walking over to her bed and sitting down, she took a deep breathe, "I want Harry to be happy. I wish that the night that Death Eaters broke into the Ministry, that Sirius Black hadn't fell into the veil. I wish that Sirius Black hadn't died."

The fairy cocked her head and smiled, "This is going to be a bumpy ride."


End file.
